Veled
by MissMicike
Summary: Jakotsu és az emlékei. Néma elbeszélés egy sötét éjszakában. Szösszenet Bankotsuhoz.


A férfi türelmetlenül várakozva téblábol a ház sarkánál. Megigazítom a fejhallgatóm, és megtámasztom a puskát a térdemen. Várok. Süvítő szélben, kellemes hűvösben, álmatlan éjszakában, saját fejemben. Várok.

Mennyi pillanat, mikor lelepleztem magam. Mennyi perc, amit szívdobogással és vak ésszel töltöttem egyetlen pillantásnyi mosolyért, vagy érintésért. Mennyi óra veled, a szemeiddel, az arcoddal. Mennyi és mennyi nap... Annyi sok hét, újra és újra... Hónapok körülötted, veled a fejemben, örökké ott lopakodtál a gondolataim közt.

Volt, hogy kilépve a házból eső zúdult a nyakunkba. Meglepetten, de jó reflexekkel ugrottunk vissza az ajtóba, bokával támasztva azt ki, könyökünk összeért. Puha, langyos bőröd felmelegített a hirtelen jött hidegben. Nevetve nyitottunk ernyőt, magasabb lévén én tartottam azt. Közel egymáshoz, majdnem összebújva szaladtunk a pocsolyákon át, sietve a buszmegállóhoz. Egymás pólójába kapaszkodtunk, hogy ne rángassuk az ernyőt, és ne távolodjunk el. A te lábadban botlottam meg, te pedig az én hajamtól nem láttál.

Esőben mindig veled éreztem a legjobban magam. Ha nyáron úgy eredt meg, hogy semmi nem volt nálunk – tényleg semmi; egy hosszujjú sem, egy telefon sem, még egy zsebkendő sem – akkor közös elhatározással futottunk versenyt a legnagyobb tócsákkal a célban, sárcsatáztunk tekintet nélkül a ruhánkra, nedves fára másztunk, te kaptál el, mikor megcsúszott a kezem. Fenéken landoltál a csúszós füvön, majd együtt néztük az esőt alulról, kitátott szájjal vártuk, mikor gyűlik össze egy pohárnyi.

Mozgás. A célpont elindul, te pedig utána. Kötelességem, feladatom, melyet te bíztál rám, követni téged, szemmel tartani a célszemélyt a rászegezett puska messzelátóján át. Sötétben maradni, láthatatlanul, észrevétlenül. Továbbsétálok a háztető mentén, óvatosan guggolok le, mikor megáll az ember. Felemelem a szememhez a puskát. Renkotsu tűnik elő a sötétből. Meg fogja szólítani a férfit. Innentől még pontosabban kell céloznom, szerencsére Renkotsu figyelni fog, hogy ne álljon elém.

Olyan jól éreztem magam veled. Sokat utaztunk együtt, buszon, autóban vagy vonaton; mindegy. Csak veled legyen. Száguldó vonatablakban lógva, félrészegen énekelve tartottunk hazafelé egy messzi városból, jéghideg menetszél csapkodta arcunkat, fújta hajunkat. A copfodba kapaszkodva tartottam magam. A sötétben elszórt világító fénypontokat számlálva, városokat, falukat hagyva el a koszos bőrutánzatú ülésen térdelve vallottam neked vigyorogva, fennakadt szemekkel; nem tudok élni nélküled, bárcsak minden percet együtt tölthetnénk, utazhatnánk, nem érdekelne senkit, hogy mit csinálunk, mikor és hogyan. És kivel. Monológom végén átöleltél fél kézzel, és megkínáltál a maradék sörből. Egy lendülettel vágtam ki a sínek közé az üveget, mely a vonat kattogásától némán tört ripityára és maradt mögöttünk.

- Mit csináltál? – nyögted elhalóan, majd hátba vágtál és nem tudtad tovább visszatartani a röhögőgörcsöt. Az éjszaka fülledten burkolt be minket, magával ragadott a szimpla életélvezet. Soha nem éreztem magam még olyan felszabadultnak, mint akkor és ott. Bár visszamehetnék arra a rozzant vonatra, abba a bársonyéjszakába, az ölelésedbe, nevethetnék megint veled úgy.

Kevésbé emelkedett emlékekkel is tömve vagyok. Bár veled kapcsolatban minden eltúlzott, ha az én szemszögemből nézzük. Mikor együtt laktunk számtalanszor mentél fürdeni úgy, hogy nem vittél magaddal ruhát, pizsamát. A szédülés kerülgetett a heves szívdobogástól, mikor egy szál törölközőbe csavarva jöttél vissza karodra vetve pólóddal. Elsőre nem is jegyeztem meg semmit rólad, csak arra figyeltem, hogy ne vedd észre a piros arcomat, meg a sűrű feléd lövellt pillantásokat.

Azóta tudom már, hogy nem csak a nadrág mutatja feszesnek a fenekedet, és kegyetlenül leplező pulóverek alatt tökéletesen ápolt és kimunkált izmok rejtőznek. Egészségesen barna a bőröd, olyan karamellárnyalatú, amit szívesen megízlelne az ember.

Még jobban megemelkedett a vérnyomásom, mikor a törölközőt hosszú hajadra használtad el és teljesen pucéran léptél a szobába. Nem engedhettem, hogy észrevedd, hogy végig téged nézlek, amíg ruhát vadászol magadnak. Meg kell, hogy mondjam, nem élveztem a szemtől szembeni látványodnál jobban semmit. Nem részletezem, milyen gondolatokat ébresztettél bennem, mert itt és most nem lenne alkalmas, ha feszülő nadrág problémával kéne megküzdenem. Akció közben nem élvezkedünk, mert elvétjük a célt és lelőjük Renkotsut.

Elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy egyszer fel ne tűnjön neked végre, hogy úgy bámullak, hogy a szemem kiesik, és minden vágyam közelebbről szemügyre venni téged, lehetőség szerint tapintásmintát is venni rólad.

- Hm? – fordultál felém érdeklődve. Azok a ferdemetszésű kék szemek mindig is a gyengéim voltak. Elsőre elnémítottál, de nem kell engem félteni, feltalálom magam.

- Csak azt nézem milyen szép izmaid vannak. – közben közelebb mentem hozzád, és megtapogattam a bicepszedet, próbálva visszafojtani az érzelmeimet – Irigyellek, hogy el tudod szánni magad a rendszeres edzésre...

- Edzhetünk együtt, ha gondolod – ajánlottad előhúzva egy pólót a polcról. Na, már csak az hiányzott volna az orrvérzéshez... Ledobtad a törölközőt és belebújtál a pólóba. Egy teljes, hosszú másodpercig totálisan meztelenül álltál közvetlenül az orrom előtt. Soha nem voltál szégyenlős. Én se. De ha akkor már tudtad volna...

Egy iskolába jártunk, még a kezdet kezdetén. Olyan régen volt, mégis tisztán emlékszem. Főleg a fizikaterem hátsó padjára, ahol közösen szoktunk megbújni, mikor nem volt kedvünk bemenni órára. Három évvel fiatalabb vagy, akkor mindenki ferdén nézett rám, hogy kölykökkel barátkozom. De sokkal jobban megértettük egymást, mint bármelyik osztálytársammal. Olykor úgy bújtunk el a pad alatt, hogy a teremben közben óra volt. Füzetben, vagy suttogva beszélgettünk. Egyszer, még kisebb voltál; azt hiszem csak másodikas, én már felsőbe jártam, még a házidat is megírtam. Nem szokott zavarni téged, ha nincs kész, de ha jól emlékszem ezen múlott, hogy megbuksz-e. Mindig is jobb voltam nálad szavakkal, így nem esett nehezemre egy kis szöveget kanyarítani, amit szépen lemásoltál a saját írásoddal. Azóta is gyakran hallom tőled, hogy szereted, amikor beszélek. Főleg amikor rábeszélek valakit valamire. Vagy meggyőzök. Azt mondod érezni belőlem a csábítást, aminek muszáj engedni, olyan jól csinálom. _Bárcsak te is engednél neki..._ Később egyébként azt is elmesélted, hogy azért nem akartál megbukni, nehogy lemaradj tőlem. Már a három évet is soknak találtad, mert így elválasztott minket.

Mikor elballagtam a suliból – végre valahára – egyedül maradtál, de visszajártam hozzád. Szabadidőmet gyakran töltöttem az iskolaudvaron, a kerítés tetején ülve, vagy az ablakon át beszélgettem veled. Sokszor kívántam; bár egyidős lennék veled. Akkor minden idődet nekem szentelhetnéd, mint én neked. Hozzá kellett szoknom, hogy mások is vannak a világon, és nekem is új ismerősöket kell keresnem, mint neked. Te mindig is beszélgettél, viccelődtél másokkal is; soha nem éreztetted velem, hogy különb vagyok. Sértődékenyen én is mások után néztem.

Sajnos az egyik osztálytársad helyes bátyját néztem ki magamnak. Akivel először csak baráti viszonyba küzdöttem fel magam, majd amikor kipakoltam a valódi vágyaimmal ő elmesélt rólam mindent az öccsének, aki ezt továbbadta az osztályában. Nem szívesen tettem be többet a lábam a sulidba, de mentem. Miattad. Te csak fél füllel hallottad a sztorit, mert már akkor sem érdekeltek a pletykák, így mikor megkérdezted, hogy mi ez az egész, mindent letagadtam, félreértésnek titulálva az ügyet.

Benned fel sem merült a gyanú gondolata velem kapcsolatban. Minden maradt a régiben, csak nagyobb önérzettel kellett belépnem a volt sulim kapuján. Nem segített sem a diszkrét öltözködés és az elszánt normálisnak látszás sem. Már mindenki tudta, amit legfőképpen előled akartam eltitkolni. De te még nem tudtad. Úgy tudtam. Az igazság az volt, hogy nem hitted el, mert nem erősítettem meg a hírt, amit mindenki rebesgetett. Hogy a haverod meleg.

Eltűntek! Térdelve kúszok a háztető mentén, a szél a fülembe sipít, nem érdekli a fejhallgató. Várom a jelet, amit te fogsz megadni, ha megkapod a tiédet Renkotsutól. Téged látlak, ott állsz a sötét villanyoszlop melletti kukánál. Az a lámpa nem fog felkapcsolni, én magam győződtem meg róla tegnap éjjel, felmászva rá. A ház sarkához érek, látom a célt és Renkotsut. Állnak és beszélgetnek. A következő lépés már a tűzlétra lesz, és a szomszédos háztető.

És, és vajon arra emlékszel, amikor stoppoltunk és az a középkorú pali a macskájával, ami az anyósülésen nézelődött ki az ablakon bekötetlen biztonságiövvel, azt hitte, hogy testvérek vagyunk? És amikor nyáron egy szabad strandon ellopták a táskánkat, és ott maradtunk fejvakarva, üres kézzel? Csak egy felfújható gumimatracunk volt, amit a fejünkön egyensúlyozva vittünk hazáig, hogy védjen a nap ellen. Két napba telt hazaérni, az út menti árokban aludtunk, szorosan egymás mellett, a matracot használtuk párnának. Kicsit fáztunk fürdőgatyában, még nyáron is, úgyhogy a hagyományos módon összebújtunk, hogy melegítsük egymást. Soha nem aludtam még el olyan nehezen, de soha olyan kellemes éjszakám nem volt még. Rossz alvó vagyok, a mai napig, de ott a nyíratlan fűben, a néha-néha elhúzó kocsik zajától zavartalan, szabad ég alatt, csillagok tiszta fényében, holdvilágnál, melletted, összedörzsölődő bőrrel, összekavarodó lehelettel olyan jól aludtam, hogy máig nem volt párja.

Aztán ott volt a véres kimenetelű hócsata. Pár évvel már idősebb voltál már, ez még friss emlék, tavalyi. Hógolyóztunk az utcán, alkonyodott, már négy órakor. Fagyoskodtunk egy hóbucka mögött, egy fa alatt, Suikotsuval egy csapatban voltunk, ő valahol előrébb volt, védőként. Sohasem szerettem a hideget, de hógolyózni imádok veletek. Megrángattam a kabátod ujját és csendesen suttogtam:

- Bankotsu, fázom... – Rám néztél és a képembe nyomtál egy hógolyót.

- Vedd úgy, hogy akció van. – Ezt követte az üldözésed, aminek a végén az ellenfél területén estél orra. Rád vetettem magam; olyan fürdetést kaptál, hogy még ma is fájlalod. Azt meg, hogy miket mondtam közben nem szereted idézgetni, mert nem fogtam vissza magam és sok olyasmi is elhagyta a számat, amit akár szívesen be is váltottam volna, nem csak ígérem. Csak az volt a baj, hogy egy középkorú nő a kölykével, aki még alig totyogott, arrafelé tartott haza, és figyelemmel kísérte a tortúrádat. Megpróbált neked segíteni, mert először lánynak nézett téged engem meg szatírnak, majd rájött, hogy fiú vagy, de akkor meg pedofilnak hitt... Kapta a mobilját és tárcsázott. Te megragadtad a gyereket; akkor leesett neki, hogy jóban vagyunk. Pánikba esett. Megpróbáltunk meglógni, de elsüvített mellettünk egy hógolyó és telibe találta a nőt. Renkotsu mellélőtt. Őt meg egy férfi támadta le, hogy mit bánt védtelen nőket. A nő elfutott a gyerekével, de fix volt, hogy hívja a rendőröket így le akartunk lépni, de a férfi nem tágított. Hosszú huzavona után elegem lett és egy gáncsolás után a hóba fujtottam az erőszakos pasast. Pedig nem vagyok ideges típus. De ő az volt, és minden hülyeséget a szemünkre vetett, még a játszótereket meg a kutyaszart is. Mi, a társadalom legalja.

Azóta hallom tőled néha-néha, hogy szép a szemem. Fekete. Sötét, és véresen csillog. Szeretem, amikor ilyesmiket veszel észre rajtam. Különlegessé tesz. Csak jobban csillogok tőle. Tőled.

Az marad a legszörnyűbb pillanatom, amikor megtudtam, hogy tudod, amit el akarok titkolni előled hosszú évek óta. Persze, csak a felét tudtad meg. Arra nem jöttél rá, senki nem mondta neked, mert senki nem tudta; hogy nekem te kellesz. Csak azt tudtad, hogy a fiúk kellenek. És magadat automatikusan nem számoltad. Hihetetlen vagy. Nekem csak annyit mondtál:

- Fura vagy Jakotsu. De kit érdekel. – _Hát, téged nem. Akkor engem se fog. _És így lettel nyíltan meleg. Vagyis még nyíltabban... Tulajdonképpen a te hibád!

Tizenöt évesen, egy év gimnázium után iskolát váltottál. Szakmunkásképzőbe mentél inkább. Az első napodon eléd mentem, az épület előtt vártam rád. Tekintettel az új közösségre, igyekeztem beolvadni a környezetbe, de nem ment. Mindenki megbámult, csak nem érettem miért. Túl egyértelmű volt a kisugárzásom...? Kiléptél az ajtón. _Az egy lány ott az oldaladon?_ Szőke volt, és undorítóan tenyérbe mászó képű. Valami ronda kockás miniszoknyát viselt, csizmával meg harisnyával. A dekoltázsa olyan mély volt, hogy akár a Titanic is elmerülhetett volna benne úgy, hogy egy kéménye sem látszik ki. Azt hiszem, itt kezdtem el utálni a nőket. Eddig sem voltak szimpatikusak, és soha nem is tudtam rendes kapcsolatot kialakítani egyikkel sem. Ők nem érdekeltek engem, én meg nem érdekeltem őket.

Mosolyogtál rá. Nem gonoszul, szépen. Toleráltad, hogy körülötted legyeskedik. Ha nem tetszik, nem hagyod! Engem viszont frusztrált. Utáltam a lányokat. Mert ők udvarolhattak neked, és rögtön tudtad, mit akarnak. Hogy azért kezdeményeznek beszélgetést az újfiúval, mert helyes, mert jó pasi, mert jófej, ésatöbbi. Nálam nem tudhattad, hogy én is ezt gondolom. Még ha ugyanazt csinálom, mint a lányok, akkor sem. Utáltam őket, mert őket észrevetted ilyen szemmel. Engem pedig nem.

Az a lány kegyetlenül megalázott. Bemutattál neki.

- Bankotsu, miért ismersz te egy ilyen alakot? – Nem hittem a fülemnek. Az arcodból leszűrtem, hogy te se.

- Milyen alakot? – kérdezted higgadtan. _A legjobb haverját_.

- Láttalak a múltkor az Oroszban.

Azonnal tudtam, mire gondol. Az Orosz a kedvenc kocsmám volt akkoriban, de azután az affér után kerültem még az utcáját is. Röviden elég annyit róla – te most sem tudod, hogy mit nem mondtam el akkor -, hogy a pasi, akit le akartam fektetni elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy barátnője van, aki a színrelépése után a mentőkkel távozott, jelentős támogatással, mert karommal, foggal, öngyújtóval esett nekem.

Ezt a lányt nem akartam bántani, hátha rosszhíredet kelti az új osztályodban. Nem akartam neked rosszat. Lenyelve dühömet elköszöntem és kézen fogtalak. Egy héttel később, mikor ismét eléd mentem egy csapat fiútól hallottam néhány keresetlen szót, ami felkeltette a gyanúmat. A csajnak szépen eljárt a szája. Elment a kedvem a környéken kószálástól. Ezt a sulit is lapos pillantásokkal tudtam csak megközelíteni. Aznap egy szupermarketben vásároltunk. Feltűnően hallgatag voltál, de végül kibökted, amire vártam.

- Jakotsu... Tényleg sajnálom, hogy megint keresztül kell menned ezen...

- Ne sajnáld. Nem a te hibád. – Nem néztem rád, a csokik közt válogattam.

- Akkor is. Tényleg sajnálom. – magad felé fordítottál a vállamnál fogva – Ugye tudod, ha bármi van... Rosszkedved van, vagy szomorú vagy, akkor jöhetsz hozzám.

_Bárcsak tudnád, mit gondolok_.

- Nem vagyok szomorú. Elveszett vagyok. – _És kétségbeesett_. Nem értetted, nem akartad érteni, mit szerettem volna tőled. Nem volt ötletem, hogy hívhatnám fel magamra a figyelmedet, illetve nem mertem megvalósítani azokat, mert féltem az elutasításodtól, a barátságunk felbomlásától.

Renkotsuék kisétálnak a látószögemből. Leengedem a puskát, te is előre iramodsz az árnyékok takarásában. A hátamra csatolom a fegyvert és lemászok a létrán. A szemközti házba osonok, az ajtó nyitva. Tegnap ezt is megszereltük, ma akció előtt pedig ellenőriztük, de egy nap alatt úgysem javítanak meg semmit. Lifttel legfelső emeletre, ajtóbütykölés és ki a tetőre. A távcsővel hamar előkerítelek, majd betájolom a célt. Renkotsu átslisszol az ürge másik oldalára. Mindjárt elérik a kritikus pontot. Onnantól érvényes, ha Renkotsu jelt ad neked. Akkor te kapod az adóvevődet és szólsz nekem. Én pedig a következő sarkon megteszem, ami rám van bízva. De most még nyugi van. Békés az este, nem történik semmi érdemleges. Szokás szerint eszembe jutsz, és nosztalgianapot tartva emlékezni kezdek.

Nyáron, fagyizás közben jól feladtad a leckét. Vagy teljesen máshová kellett néznem, vagy a hőségre panaszkodni a szokásosnál pirosabb arcom magyarázataként. Mikor már tudtad kik vonzanak és kik nem, akkor sem fogtad vissza magad semmilyen módon. Azt hiszem nem gondoltál rá, hogy te is érdekelhetsz engem ilyen irányban. Hogy téged is vonzónak találhatlak. Te is válthatsz ki belőlem szenvedélyeket.

Ha valami igazán szuperjó volt veled, akkor az a karaoke. Akármit énekeltünk mindig feloldotta a feszültséget, megnevettetett, és szorosabbra fűzte a kapcsolatunkat.

I refuse to give up  
I refuse to give in  
You're my everything  
I don't wanna give up  
I don't wanna give in  
Everybody sing  
One love for the mothers pride  
One love for the times we cried  
One love gotta stay alive... Oh I will survive

Renkotsu a kritikus ponton áll, a muki mellette. Hasra fekszem, a célkeresztet a férfi fejére állítom. Nadrágomba törlöm izzadt tenyerem, nehogy megcsússzon az ujjam. Nem akarjuk lelőni a kopasz pasit. Kellhet még. Na meg, kitekernéd a nyakam, ha lelövöm Renkotsut... Ő is bízik bennem, igaz csak azért, mert tudja, hogy miattad nem lövöm le őt. Megreccsen a fejhallgatóm, hallom a hangodat. Azt nem egészen értem mit mondasz, a szél zavarja az adást, de a végén világosan hallom a _te jössz Jakotsu_ mondatot. Imádom a hangodat. Megnyugtat, és úgy játszol vele a tudtodon kívül, hogy élvezet hallgatni. Mi mindent tudsz vele közölni, amit szavakban sosem tennél.

A ravaszra teszem az ujjam, a szemem a távcsőhöz illesztem. A kereszt lecsúszik a célszemély mellkasára. Biztosan tartom a fegyvert, a háztető segít. Renkotsu észrevétlenül arrébb húzódik. Elmosolyodok.

- Hasta la vista – suttogom. Valószínűleg hallod, mert nem kapcsoltam ki a mikrofont. Megfeszül az ujjam. Halk pukkanás, majd a férfi összeesik.


End file.
